prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
SmPC38
is the 38th episode of Smile Pretty Cure!, and also the 427th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. The English title is "The Glitter Kids". Synopsis Majorina turns the Pretty Cure into children and turns the city into a Bad End reality. '' Summary Nao was leaving home and saw her family playing tag. Her father asked her to join, but she declined, saying that she's not a little kid and left. He was sad to hear this and comments that to him she always will be a little girl. Outside, Nao recalls how much she enjoyed playing tag in the past. She goes on to meet up with the others and runs up to them, just to see a bottle appear from the sky and sprinkle something all over them - turning them into little kids. The girls express shock after noticing this. Meanwhile. at the Bad End Kingdom, Majorina was looking for her new invention, a potion called ''Become-a-kid. When Akaoni and Wolfrun come up to her, Majorina is shocked to see her partners turned into children by it. They yell at her, demanding she turns them back before they squabble with each other, wanting to be first in returning to normal. Majorina was happy that the potion worked and asked the little commanders where it is- causing them to stop right away and Akaoni admits to tossing it outside out of anger. Shocked by this, Majorina takes off to try to look for it, leaving them to follow her while yelling. As this is going on the Pretty Cure and Baby Candy wonder what happened to them. Quickly they determine it has something to do with Majorina and recall the various past incidents when she used her magic on them. Yayoi draws an image of Majorina on the ground and they are impressed, drawing with her. Reika starts to wonder if changing into such young forms has caused them to gain the hearts of a child as well. Acting as a leader, Nao gets their attention and insists they try to locate Majorina or else they might be stuck like this forever. They agree and attempt this; using ropes to make sure they stay together. The Policeman passing by spots children playing nearby and it makes him happy. He happens to recognize the drawing of Majorina but remarks on it for a moment before going on his way. The little Cures stop at the forest in the park and look for leaves and nuts. They saw a balloon floating by, causing Yayoi and Miyuki to get distracted and chase after it until Yayoi trips and starts to cry. Nao approaches and uses the "pain, pain, go away" "spell" to make her feel better. Miyuki compliments how Nao acts like a big sister, and Nao reminds her that she is. Suddenly, children Wolfrun and Akaoni approach and continue bickering. The girls came up to stop them- until they recognize each other. Wolfrun and Akaoni attempt the Bad End Spell but because they forgot the Black Paint of Darkness and Picture Book of Darkness, nothing happens. Both of them got angry at each other for not bringing them and resume until the girls stop them. Akaoni decides that they'll battle by playing tag and announces he's it, so everyone runs away. He is slow and unable to catch them. Meanwhile, Majorina was in the Human world to look for her potion. The Officer came across her and brings up the drawing he saw, done by five children in the park. He assumed one of them was her grandchild, so she assumes it to be Pretty Cure and takes off. Upon arrival she spots the drawing and criticizes it, drawing an image of her younger form before heading off. The children were playing red light, green light and Wolfurun was the light. Reika is captured after losing, so the girls promise to save her- with even Akaoni cheering for them until Majorina appears. Wolfrun and Akaoni order her to change them back and then she was cornered by the little children wanting to be changed back until she lost her temper and did the Bad End Spell. Suddenly, an alternate reality causes the people there to release Bad Energy and summon an Akanbe Acorn. The Cures were scared until encouraged by Nao who suggests they will turn to normal if they transform. The Cures were glad and transform, but sadly learn that they didn't change back to normal. Little Cure March led the girls except for Cure Peace to fight the Akanbe, but she was unsuccessful since their tactics were too childish that they were easily knocked away with just a flick. They were so small that they couldn't fight as well as normal until March gets an idea and suggests they play tag in order to wear down and confuse the Akanbe. Wolfrun and Akaoni joined them thinking it was fun. When it got tired, Little March then unleashed March Shoot, but because of her small size, it doesn't do anything to the Akanbe. Sunny tried Sunny Fire but the fire energy was too high for her, and when Peace attempts using Peace Thunder it scares and shocks her instead. With serious intent, Beauty used Beauty Blizzard- only to get cold by the chilly winds it unleashes. Cure Happy then used Happy Shower, with no success. Wolfrun and Akaoni yell at Majorina who is in the Hyper Akanbe to turn them back. Majorina then gave them an antidote that will turn them back but they fight over it, causing it to spill all over the Cures and Candy to turn them back to normal. Wolfrun and Akaoni then started blaming each other for dropping it and Candy uses a decor to summon a few balloons to distract them. Now that they are back to normal, they used Royal Rainbow Burst and defeated the Hyper Akanbe and Majorina fled and everything was back to normal. Later, everyone became teens and are happy to be normal again, but some were sad now that the fun they had was over. Miyuki cheered everyone up by saying it isn't over and played tag. At Nao home, Nao finished taking her bath and her family was playing tag and one of her siblings tagged her. Nao was depressed but seeing her father smile, she decided to play and all of them had fun until her mother got annoyed and yelled at them to be quiet. Major events *The Cures, Candy, Wolfrun, and Akaoni turned into children. *The policeman reappeared for the 4th time. * Wolfrun and Akaoni played against Majorina and her Akanbe. Characters Cures *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty Mascots *Candy Villains *Wolfrun *Akaoni *Majorina *Hyper Akanbe Secondary Characters *The Policeman *Midorikawa Genji *Midorikawa Tomoko *Midorikawa Siblings Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Smile Pretty Cure!